Down The Rabbit Hole
by grimmjow'svitaminwater
Summary: BB, OC: I made this Wunderland just for us; for me and you only. You can stay as long as you like. But be aware...you can't leave. DRABBLES. Based off of Alice In Wonderland.
1. Tea Time, My Dear

_A/N: Not my actual first fic. You might figure it out along the way..._

_I hope to be able to update this a lot more than I did with my old fanfics. If you really want me to update often, review or private message me. Thanks. _

_These will be drabble-ish chapters, meaning they will be shorter than normal chapters. Sorry. _

_Here we go..._

Down The Rabbit Hole

_You are my escape into another world. You help me forget those horrific memories of a past I would rather forget. You fell into my life one particularly lovely day, and I promise never to let you leave me. Just remembering that absolutely fantastic moment makes my heart..._

You coughed into the spring air and bounced back and forth on your heels. You broke me away from my train of thoughts, the words I had buzzing in my brain fading away into the gray matter. Twisting my head with a gentle 'crack', I was able to see your lovely face, my own red eyes find your icy gray ones within seconds. I made note of how crisp and clean your little blue dress looked on this day, the orange sun catching fire in the sky above us. Oh, how majestically wonderous our day would be! I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"You said seven 'o clock, on the dot, correct?" You spoke sweetly, almost innocently, glancing over at the black-and-white faced clock that hung above the large willow tree. I saw the numbers above your head dance and twirl, along with the beautiful letters of your name, through the shine of the table beneath me as my stare lingured there. You reached out with a pale, slender hand and let your fingers lift my chin. You bent over, your back dipping along with your hips. Your eyes told me exactly what you wanted. You wanted my attention.

"Yes, yes, why, oh, look at the time! Goodness, forgive me! I must have lost track long ago...yes, oh, how could I have forgotten...ages, it would seem it's been, does it not?" You smiled at me, pink lips forming the curve. A long, red curl fell onto your shoulder as you lifted yourself into a standing position. Scatter-brained and flustered, I gathered the tea kettle and the small dishes and cups, the porcelain clinking together in a most disruptive manner. Reaching over to the top cabinet, you extended your arm to the length that was necessary to retrieve your most treasured posession...

"Oh, this _must _be a special day! A special day indeed..." My own surprise slipped into my words as you set the bottle on the table with another loud 'clink'. You kept that beautiful smile...

"Of course it is, my dear. Take that hat off before you set the table, remember your manners," I nearly forgot that my arms were filled with table settings as I exited our little make-shift kitchen, very luckily remembering in the nick of time to set them down softly. I didn't dare make marks on our valuable table.

"Thank you, my love," You mumbled over the sound of the tables and dishes and kettles (-the new, fresh ones-) as we both arranged them accordingly. You had finished your job before I had, a speedy worker as always. I reached over, pulling your chair out from underneath the table, letting the legs move over the soft grass.

"Ah, what a lovely day it is! I can't believe I nearly forgot our tea time...oh, dear, oh dear, I might be losing my head!" You giggled at my foolishness, and I let that sink into the erruption of butterflies in my stomach. I thought that I best get those pesky creatures out with some tea and...

"Silly, silly, you forgot your jam!" I hadn't even seen you exit the dining area before you had returned with a cooled glass jar, the red substance almost the same color as my eyes. I watched as you delicately placed it in my lap, the ruffled end of your dress catching my attention almost more so than the jam. I traced the outline of your thigh with my eyes--

"Pink champagne, my darling?" A quiet 'pop' came from the long nosed bottle as you opened it. A frosty mist followed it, along with your sugary voice. It was all too sweet, all too sweet! I let myself grin wickedly, remembering that before it had taken much restraint to stop myself from doing so.

"Oh, Madeline, you're too polite, too polite! I would, but I think I'll enjoy my tea for now," I tried not to disappoint you, but I knew it was hard for you to not be. You let your smile drop, those pink lips now in the shape of a singular, straight line. Oh, how I missed that smile...

"Of course, B,"As you whispered, you reached over, spidery pale fingers removing the dusty top hat from my head with ease, "You forgot, my silly, silly B," You let your hand stray, letting it travel down the raven colored hair that barely missed my shoulders.

"It's quite alright. Oh, how wonderful today will be," I reached for the small tea cup, letting the warmth of the liquid inside lingure on my tongue. Oh, how I loved our days in Wunderland.

Of course, you and I would spend many days together in our Wunderland.

Many, many days...

_New chapters, soon to come. Like it? Hope so. _


	2. Ravens and Writing Desks

_A/N: So, this program hates me. It never lets me edit the way I want to...there's supposed to be black bars to seperate different sections, but whatever. I hate you too, compy. I switched POV's for this chapter. I'm thinking about just kinda doing that with random chapters. It's Madeline's POV. FYI. _

_Once again, here we go..._

**Why is a raven like a writing-desk?**

**Why is a raven like a writing-desk?**

**Why is a raven like a--**

"Puzzled, my dear?" You lean forward, your red eyes dazzling in the mid-day sun. I concider your words for a moment, remembering each and every syllable like a mantra. I shake my head awkwardly.

"Oh, no...not quite, really. Well, actually..." I stumbled over nearly every word, the venemous taste of defeat sitting dead in my mouth. Your curiosity reached a peak as you leaned in even further. Our faces were inches apart and the faint smell of strawberry jam lingured...

"Yes, yes, tell me what's troubling you, my dear Madeline!" You insisted, of course. You are quite persistant when it comes down to it. I blinked, the pure blood red of your eyes still capturing me in a trance.

"Do you remember when you told me that riddle...? The one involving the raven and the writing-desk?" On the day you captur--_brought_ me here, you repeatedly asked me that very question over and over. _Why is a raven like a writing-desk? Why is a raven like a writing-desk?_

For a moment, the thought seemed to slip your mind, but the realization sparked and spread across your face. "Oh, of course, of course! Yes, I do remember quite well now! What seems to be the problem with it, my sweet Madeline?" My stomach churned at the words '_sweet' _and '_Madeline'_ were put together in that sentence.

"B...why is a raven like a writing-desk?" I was genuinely confused by this riddle. It made no sense at all how a bird could be anything like a table! Maybe that was the point of the riddle, but I wasn't one to see the point in things very often. You grinned like a Cheshire-cat, grasping both of my hands that had been resting in the hem of my dress and pressing your cheek to mine. I could feel your hot breath against the shell of my ear, the sensation driving me to the edge. Slowly and deliberatly, you began...

"Maddy, Maddy, Maddy...don't you know by now?" I could feel the sly grin against my skin, "...I haven't the slightest idea,"

_Like I said. More chapters to come. _


End file.
